Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of frames for removable sunroof panels for vehicles and more particular to a one piece frame to finish the opening in the roof of the vehicle and to cooperate with releasably bayonets to support the front edge of the panel and a two-part releasable latch to support the rear edge of the panel. A trim ring is used to attach the frame to the vehicle roof.